1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sewing cuffs on sleeves such as used, for example, in children's pajamas of blanket and single knit jersey fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art apparatus and method comprised a operator picking up a sleeve and loading it into a sewing machine and the sewing machine joins the sleeve and the cuff together. As the operator inserts a second sleeve to be attached to the cuff, the first sleeve which has previously been attached to the cuff is still attached to the cuffing material and, thus, it is necessary for a second operator to separate the two sleeves by cutting them apart as, for example, with scissors. Thus, in the prior art system approximately 175 dozen a day of sleeves could be made when the operator did the sewing, clipping and stacking.